The Last One
by ZombieBunny o3o
Summary: On a sunny summer day, the silver-haired twins spotted a tribal fiery haired and dark tanned girl. Her unusual exotic appearance was craved into their mind, not being able to forget her. However, not used to company, the girl disappeared from their site. Will their fate let them cross paths again? I apologize for the bad summery. The story starts off during the twins childhood.
1. Chapter 1

There was a small island located in the middle of an unknown sea, isolated from the outside world and its evolution. During one cold and dry night, the moon shone brightly over it. There was a large and mysterious cave which was connected to the island, however there was no way for a normal being to enter it from above the ground. Although, the cave was was connected to the sea, which had different likes of flora and fauna. The only way to enter it was to swim through an underwater tunnel.

The cave wasn't really dark. Few rays of moonlight came from the underwater tunnel and some from tiny holes that the cave had from above ground. That light illuminated on the water, making an enchanting neon blue aura.

The water that dripped during thousands of years through those holes, during rainy seasons, formed the rocks into different shapes. It also formed beautiful white crystals.

The air was thick and chilly inside the cave. The cave wasn't touched by a human being for hundreds of years. It was silent and peaceful. All you could hear were the dripping sounds of the water that were sliding down the crystals, maybe even bubbling water sometimes. The bats were sleeping soundless at the highest ceiling in the cave, but their presence wasn't an alone one.

In the center of the cave, on a eyot, stood out an ancient coffin. If someone was to determent its age, then they would miserably fail. It was surrounded by water and a pair of staircases led to it. The coffin was made from dark gray stone. At the edge of it was a skull with a purple ribbon. In the coffin were carved beautiful art lines and blue jewels. However, it was covered with spider webs and dust.

Above the coffin stood an inscription, a message written in an ancient language.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by a shrieking noise. The sound came from the coffin. The lid of the coffin was being removed, slowly from the inside. When it fell on the ground, a child arose from the coffin. Her wavy red hair fell just above her shoulder as she stretched her petite body. While in process of doing that, she removed the big cross which she had held all along. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and let out a big yawn. She opened her big pine green eyes, which suited well her tanned skin, and looked at her surroundings. She seemed out of space and still needed time till she regained the last memories which she had. Her senses became more clear and stronger, and the first thing she registered was the cold breeze. Goose bumps appeared on her skin and she grabbed the thin layers of covers which laid beside her, covering herself and trying to get warmer. In a matter of minutes, the inscription which was written on the wall caught her attention. She slowly examined the message. The shock overcame her. She kept reading it over and over again couldn't believe what it said. It wasn't her imagination or hallucination.

Tears started to leak down her face, as she let out a blood curdling scream, full of sorrow and despair. It echoed through the cave, making the sleeping bats awake. They flapped their wings and scattered around.

The girl sobbed a couple of more minutes until the first words since what seemed an eternity escaped her lips. "Everybody is... gone."


	2. Chapter 2

"Zero nii-chan, hurry up and finish preparing or we are going to be left behind." The little silver haired boy panicked as he ran around his bedroom packing his suitcase.

The summer break had already started and the Kiryu family was preparing for a vacation. We have rented a beach house that was located somewhere away from the city.

"Slow down Ichiru!" The other silver haired boy said stopping his twin, making him sit down on the bed.

"But we-"

"We won't be late. No more running and stressing, you are going to get a fever."

Ichiru smiled at the concernment of his older brother. "You are such a good brother Zero." He then hugged him which made Zero frown.

'I am not Ichiru. You deserve a better one.' Zero thought.

"Zero! Ichiru! Are you done packing yet?! If not, hurry up or you're going to be left behind!" Their mother yelled from down stars.

"See? I told you!" Ichiru then got up and started to pack with high speed. Zero couldn't help but chuckle.

Soon after they had finished with the packing, they soon hit the road. The little twins fell asleep on the 6 hour drive. Feeling like only 1 minute had passed, they were awoken by their mothers voice.

"Wake up sleepy heads. We are almost there." Zero rubbed his eyes and looked out of the window. His eyes widened from being amazed by the scenery. They were on a road that was right next to the sea. There were no waves and the sea was peaceful. They could hear the seagulls from not afar. The sky was clear blue, only few shades lighter then the sea itself. The sun was shining brightly. The reflection of the golden sun on the clear sea was really bright, almost blinding.

"It's so pretty here..." Even Ichiru was speechless.

After about 5 more minutes, from afar they saw a simple and small wooden house that was build a bit above the sea terrene. When the car stopped, the little boys immediately and took their bags. They didn't wait a moment and entered the house, but shortly after exited it, wearing only their swimsuit.

"Don't go too far!" Their parents yelled from the house.

Boys heard that but they didn't stop running through the warm sand, straight into the water. Even being tiered from the long trip didn't stop them from having fun. They played and swam in the sea 'till the moment they heard a beautiful melody.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Zero asked his little brother, making sure that he is not imagining things.

"If you mean someone singing then yes. Want to check it out nii-chan?"

Zero nodded. At that, Ichiru smiled then took his hand and they followed the mysterious voice. As they got closer, their came upon a bile of stones. Their path was blocked, and whatever was on the other side had been hidden.

"How to reach it now? There is no other way around?" Zero asked himself. Just as he was thinking of a plan, Ichiru started to climb the stones. "Ichiru what are you doing! Get back down here!"

"Come on Zero. Let's see where that melody is coming from." Zero clinched his fists and started to climb the rocks behind him.

They soon reached the top. However, they did not expect to see what they had see. A little girl was sitting at a large rock which was in the shallow part of the sea. Her tanned back faced them so they couldn't see her face. All they could see was her fiery middle length hair, which had byzantium strikes. She was splashing her feet in the water and singing a strange yet beautiful melody. Her presence for Zero was strange though, it wasn't alike anything that he had sensed.

"I want to see her face." Ichiru said while trying to get a better view of the girl. As he moved, small rocks fell. The noise made the girl jolt and turn her head towards them. The boys were awe stricken by her appearance. Her heart shaped face was flawless, her tanned skin looked soft even in such distance. Her pine green eyes met the boys violet ones. Her nose was small and she had full rosy lips. Despite her cuteness, the boys had also noticed something

"HENTAI!" The girl screamed, covering herself with her bare hands.

The twins faces flushed from the embarrassment. Ichiru was unsteady and tripped. He would have fallen if Zero hadn't caught him.

"Idiot! I told you we shouldn't have climbed." Zero told with anger and pulled him up.

"I'm sorry onii-chan, I just wanted to see that pretty girl."

Zero shook his head, then turned his gaze towards where the girl sat. She was gone now. He was somewhat saddened, at which Ichiru giggled.

"What?"

"I see someone is disappointed. Having a crush already onii-chan?" Ichiru asked smiling.

"W-What? N-No!" Zero's voice shuddered and his face turned red again.

"You are the one that wanted to see her naked!" Ichiru narrowed his eyes and blushed looking away.

"Come on, let's go. It's getting dark anyways."

The boys returned to their vacation house. When they got there, the Kiryu's parents were cooking dinner. Till it was done, the twins took a shower and got dressed. They then sat at the table and had their meal with their parents.

"How was swimming?" The woman with dark blond hair, their mother, asked.

"It was nice. We also saw a very pretty girl." Ichiru said as he took his first bite.

The twins father looked at them suspiciously. "I don't recall seeing any other living residence. Who was she?"

"We don't know. She was gone before we got a chance to ask anything. She just disappeared." Zero said as he played with his food, not having much of an appetite.

Ichiru finished first with the dinner and cleaned his plate, then left the dining room. That is when Zero decided to speak again. "Mother, father, are there other creatures that exists besides humans and vampires? With different types of aura?"

"Now where did you get such a silly idea?" His father asked.

"Dear, it is not that silly. Remember when our teacher told us about _those_ humans?" His wife criticized him.

"Yes, but he said that they are extinct."

"What are you talking about?" Zero looked at his parents confused.

Zero's father sighed and excused himself from the table.

"Don't mind your father, he still sometimes gets man cause I proved him wrong when we were younger." The dark blond haired woman said giggling. " It is said that a long time ago, there was a tribal clan who lived near an ocean. It is said that they were very beautiful people and that they were closely connected to the nature, to the sea. However, it is also said that they weren't regular people. Their genes were mutated from accepting nature so much, for living by its very rules. It is said that they were harmless, but nobody really knows for sure. We don't know about those creatures very much, not even if they were fully human." Zero's mother said in a spooky voice.

"And that is because the wacko who wrote about them was eaten alive by the tigers when he was in some jungle before he got his spotlight." Zero's father said when he returned and started to clean up the table.

"Or because that tribe clan had sealed itself off from the outer world. But some say that they had mysteriously disappeared."

"Or maybe they grew fish tails and moved to live in the sea which they loved so dear." The silver haired man said with a snicker.

"Well that was 5 centuries ago, nobody really knows."

"Still, if they had really existed then we would have found some traces of their existence."

"Well if vampires had really existed then the whole would already know."

"Vampires not a myth like that tribe."

"It is to the regular humans."

Zero sighed and left his parents to their childish argument. He had prepared for bed and got under its covers. He didn't fell asleep. His mind was still being haunted by that girl. The curiosity just couldn't die.

'I guess researching awaits me when we go home.' With those last thoughts, he had fallen asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The next following days there was no sign of the red haired girl. The younger twin, Ichiru, was really saddened by it. Zero kept it low, but he was disappointed too. For some reason the thought of that girl wouldn't leave him alone.

'What is she? Could she really be another mythical creature or is she what my parents said? That strange aura... What was she doing there? Why was she alone?' So many questions ran though his head and were left unanswered.

"Nii-chan! Let's go play together!" His younger brother said bouncing on his bed.

Zero smiled at his behavior and got up, then went and the twins played in the sea whole day long.

Few more days had passed and the Kiryu family went back home. They were all exhausted when they arrived, except Zero. When they went to sleep, that was his chance. Knowing that everyone wasn't going to wake up for the next couple of hours, Zero dressed himself and went to the vampire hunter's library. However, before he had left, Zero placed a note which said that he was going to be in the library. Just in case so that they would not worry.

The vampire hunters library held a lot of records. About every known human, vampire hunter and a vampire that ever existed. It description and details about every single event. However, not many could get access to all of the records, but Zero, being the advanced vampire hunter and also coming from the famous vampire hunter family, he could get access to all of it.

The weather outside was refreshing. He walked for about 43 minutes until he came to the library. The building was huge but looked simple, not to mention old. The white color has turned gray and the windows were built in an old vintage style. It would have look spooky if it was not for the colorful roses and flowers which surrounded it.

Zero walked into the building. It was almost empty. He made his way to the reception desk, but was stopped by none other than the president of the hunters association. It looked at Zero with its creepy olive green eyes and smirked, flipping its purple-gray hair.

"Look who we have here. It's a bit unusual for you to come at this time of day and season." President said covering half of its face with a fan.

The president wore a long kimono like a dress. Its hair was partly tied up. It was not known which gender the president was. He was way too beautiful to be a man, but its act and voice sounded like it belong to a man. Zero wondered if it could be both. It's skin was pale and flawlessly beautiful, but all Zero saw in the president was an evil and creepy she-male. He could bet it was bald and has to wear that wig.

"I just came to study." Zero lied and walked another way to avoid the she-male. Luckily he saw Toga, his teacher, and made his way quickly towards him. When he looked at Zero, he became surprised. Zero sent him signals to help him. Toga Yagari was confused at the moment, but when he saw the president everything made sense.

"There you are Zero. You are late."

"My apologize master." Zero bowed, following the act.

The president couldn't do anything now. "So you were going to study. Teach him well, Yagari." The she-male said then went away.

Zero was really thankful to his teacher.

"Why are you here Zero? You know this isn't always a pleasant place to be." He said, referring to the she-male.

"I apologize master, but I wanted to look at some records."

Toga looked surprised. "It's still the summer break and you want to study? You don't need to start your lessons this early-"

"I am not looking for those records or books."

"You aren't? Then what are you looking for?"

"Have you ever heard of humans with mutated genes? Or if it's even possible a creature that is not a human or a vampire."

Toga's eyes widened, but then he went deep in thought. "Well there are humans with a bit different DNA. Sometimes, their very presence can confuse of what they are. I had a similar encounter with another vampire hunter. I thought he was a vampire but his genes were just different. A bit too much different. I still wonder if he is nuts because of his nature or if he had been dropped on his head as a baby."

"That is not what I meant. I asked if there was is creature who has much deadlier presence. Something that is nothing alike human nor vampires."

"I know one mysterious case that has repeated a few times. A long time ago, a group of vampire hunters encountered strange beings. They called them creatures of the unknown. They were actually a tribal clan, but were never accepted as true human beings. Regardless, that is just a myth. Why do you even need this? More importantly, how do you even know of this?"

"I was bored so I asked my parents if there was some mysterious case." Zero lied. He feared that if the truth was out, that the hunters would hunt that girl.

Toga looked at Zero skeptically then sighed. "Well you were the curious one. And surely it must have came from your mother. She bragged about outsmarting your father once, didn't she. Come with me."

Zero followed him and they went to the restricted area. Toga lead Zero to a certain bookshelf and took one book. "The creatures of the unknown." Was what he only said.

"Creatures of the unknown?"

"Yes. They are called like that because we know almost nothing about them. I know that there are a lot of books on them, but they don't really give you any information. Their origin, where do they live, what are their powers... But like I told you, this was declared to be just a myth. Their tale thousands of years old. The latest record is old around 500 years. I guess who ever was writing about them ran out of the ideas."

"May I look at those books?"

"You may. All of them are on this shelf." He pointed at the shelf which was just above Zero. "Just don't mix any of them." He said giving Zero the book that he was holding. Zero thanked his teacher who left him alone to read.

Zero took a couple of more books and placed them on the wooden desk. Turning on the lamp next to him, he started to read the books.

Hours passed and he sighed deeply. All that he had read was useless information. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight.

'I stayed here too long.' He said as he closed the final book. Putting the books where they belong, an old and dusty diary which was in the corner of the book caught his eye. Zero took it and cleaned the dust off of it. He flipped the first pages which were burned or damaged. He was searching for readable text till he found a circled text.

_'Never let their voice overtake you. Never give in. Don't be fooled by their appearances. It is going to cost the life of you and your comrades. Don't fall asleep. Don't fall asleep at the helm.'_

'Interesting. I wonder what it means.' Zero closed the book and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

A long time passed since Zero had encountered that girl. Now it is the middle of the autumn and her very existence was still craving it his mind. He wondered where the girl was. If she was alright and if she was alone. What made him fear the most is that she might have been attacked by the damned creatures that had a predatory walk.

Zero shook my head at those thoughts. 'Why am I thinking so much about her?' He thought while walking home. He had just finished his training with Toga Yagari. Usually he would go with Ichiru, but that day his little twin brother had a high fever.  
>On his way home, Zero took a shortcut. That way lead to the playground where Ichiru and him have always played. The deciduous of the leaves had already begun. Their colors started to change into various shades. From golden yellow, to copper red. Some of them already withered and fell on the ground, giving the old playground some color.<p>

Then, Zero heard soft sobs. He looked at the direction which it came from and his eyes came across a little girl who was sitting against an old tree. Her knees were brought closely to her chest and were cradled by her arms. She wore a brown coat and black jeans, which were tucked into her rain boots, from what he saw at medium range. He knew his neighbourhood very well so he knew that the girl was from a foreign place. However she had some characteristics which reminded him of _that_ girl, like her rare fiery red hair.

He decided to approach her. Walking through the withered leaves made his walk full of rustles. The girl heard them and snapped her head towards Zero's direction. When he saw her full appearance, he was left stunned. The mysterious girl from that summer was the last person he thought that he would come across.

Her pine green eyes held nothing but fear. She did not run, but did crawl into the corner of the tree. The reason why she was scared Zero couldn't answer. When he was close to her, he squatted in front of the afraid girl. After few minutes, Zero slowly brought his hand towards her. The girl didn't know what Zero was up to. She just squirmed and huddled. Despite of that, Zero didn't stop and patted her head.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you."

The little girl didn't expect that sort of action and peaked to see Zero giving her a small smile. She did that feel that sort of affection for a while now and she enjoyed it. She decided to trust her instincts and stopped seeing that boy as a threat. After finally calming down she started wiping her tears.

"What are you doing out here alone?" Zero asked.

"So much noise. So many weird creatures." The girl said pointing at the road full of cars. Her voice sounded like a calming melody.

Zero felt confused. He did not know what she meant. "Are you referring to cars, the objects with wheels?"

The girl nodded. Zero couldn't help but chuckle. "Not a city girl, are you? You don't need to worry, those are just machines."

"Ma-achi-ne-es?" She asked, pronouncing the world in syllables.

"Those are objects that are made by people. They aren't creatures don't worry."

"They aren't going to eat me?"

Zero chuckled once again. "No they aren't." He then got up and offered her his hand.

She didn't hesitate and took it, at which Zero pulled her up. She thanked him and let his hand go.

"What's your name?"

"Ayame." The girl said quietly.

"My name is Zero."

"Zero." She repeated his name. Then she did it again, rolling it her tongue as if she was tasting it. Then for the first time she. "Arigato, Zero-chan."

Zero couldn't match her appearance and aura. Deadly and friendly never went together in his mind.

She then took his hand and lead him where the swings were. "Zero-chan, push me." She ordered pouting as she sat on the swing.

Zero couldn't help but smile again and pushed her as she swung on the swing. 'Maybe she is one of those creatures mother told me about. What if her aura is just a mask to scare off the living? Being in tune with nature and surrounded by deadly plants and animals, it could have been used as a repellent.' Zero thought, hoping that he was right.

They continued playing on the playground all day long as if it were a regular thing for them. They didn't talk much however. To Zero, Ayame seemed as a lonely girl. She used their play time to the fullest, as if she craved for someone's company for years.

"Ayame, why were you alone out here?" He finally asked her when they ran around the trees.

She stopped then turned towards him, frowning. "I'm always alone."

"Always? Don't you have a family that takes care of you?"

Ayame shook her head. "I have been on my own for a while now."

'On her own?! She doesn't even seem to be older then 10!' Zero thought and stood in shock.

"But that doesn't matter 'cause I have you now." Ayame said brightly. "We will be best friends forever and I won't be alone ever again, right Zero- chan? You promise, right?"

Zero was caught in that sudden question. He didn't know anything about her so that he could easily accept her friendship. However, after thinking about it, he didn't saw that it could bring any harm so he accepted it. "I promise. "

From happiness and joy, Ayame jumped on Zero which made them fell on the leaves.

"We have a pact then. I'll meet you here tomorrow again." The lively 3rd haired girl said kissing him on the cheek before running off into an unknown directing. It made Zero sigh.

"What a strange girl." He then headed home, but playing out all day made him arrive late at night. When Zero tired to sneak pass his parents, he heard his name being called. Zero cursed under his breath and went into the living room.

"Where were you young man? You are late 5 hours." Zero's father asked him as Zero took a seat across his parents.

"I was at the playground."

"At the playground? Well, it seems like our son has a secret girlfriend. When can we meet the soon to be blushing bride?" Zero's mother teased his son at which Zero blushed.

"This is not the time to be joking Hana." Sora said criticizing hits wife. "He could have been kidnapped or killed. There are also a lot of vampires running around freely and a little boy would look like a great meal to them. "

"I could have then defended myself!" Zero said at his defense.

"The boy is right, you don't need to get so bumped."

"What if a bunch of those blood sucking demons got a hold of him? Even if he is strong, he's still a child."

Zero lowered his head in shame and Hana didn't say another word. Sora had a point and was right. " I want a real reason why you were out Zero."

"I was out... With a friend."

"A friend? And who might he be?" Zero's father asked.

"Its not a he..." The little silver haired boy said looking down. At his answer both of the Kiryu's were surprised.

"So onii-chan got himself a girlfriend?"

Zero looked at the door and saw his twin smiling and rubbing his eyes.

"She is not my girlfriend!" Zero defended himself, having his eyes narrowed and blushed.

"Well this is surprising, and moreover I was right." Hana said rather curious. "What is her name?"

"Ayame. She is the girl I saw this summer."

"YOU SAW THAT PRETTY GIRL AGAIN? INTRODUCE ME TO HER ONII-CHAN!" Ichiru said with sparkles in his eyes, like it was the most amazing thing that he had ever heard.

"You saw that girl you told us about?" His parents held shocked expressions. "You are going to stay away from her. We don't know if she is even human."

"No! She is human and there is nothing wrong with her!" Zero raised his voice for the first time at his parents at which they were shocked.  
>"Nii-chan is in love. Zero and Ayame sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-" Zero threw a couch pillow with his younger twin.<p>

"Well... But we have to meet her as well. We are going to see for ourselves if she is really human or not. Where does she live?" Sora asked.

"I don't know."

"You don't know? You said that she is your friend."

"She doesn't have a family so I doubt that she really has a home." The parents looked as if they felt sorry for the little girl.

"Can the pretty girls then stay with us?" Ichiru asked with excitement and jumped on the couch where Zero was sitting.

"That is not a really bad idea. We can observe her and see for what she really is. This can prove me being double right. " Hana said in a thought.

" Are you nuts? You want that creature living where you feel the safest and comfortable? You want her to live where your family lives? Under the same roof -"

" I get it! But to have her for a short period of time won't kill us. We can be on guard and seeing for what she is will only last a couple of days. If she is dangerous then we will let the Council deal with her."

Sora sighed and gave up. "I hope we don't regret this. "

Zero's eyes widened. "You are going to let her stay here?" A smile came across his face.

"Yes, but if she opposes any threat then we are going to give her to the council."

'But she is human. So nothing is going to happen to her. I wont let it!'"Ok. I'm going to tell her that tomorrow then." Then Zero made his way to his and Ichiru's bedroom, then dressed himself and laid on his bed.

"So I am going to meet the pretty girl then, right?" Ichiru asked as he snuck into Zero's bed.

"You are." He said giving his sweetest smile to his little brother. With that, the boys fell asleep.


End file.
